


WhiteSwan Moments

by melroihag



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Snowing - Freeform, WhiteSwan, captainswan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroihag/pseuds/melroihag
Summary: I've written some moments between Emma Swan and Mary Margaret (Snow White) because their relationship is - arguably- the most under appreciated on the show. Their friendship in Season 1 was the best and throughout the seasons that followed, they've had some cute mother/daughter moments. Here's to hoping we get more.





	1. Chapter 1

Emma sat on the couch with her feet up, her arms wrapped around her knees, hugging them close to her chest. The familiar warm fuzzy feeling of home sinking in as she watched her baby brother silently dreaming in the crib beside her. Mary Margaret had gone to wash the empty baby bottle and tidy up the kitchen.

Emma craned her neck over the top of the couch to see how long her mother would be.

'Mother' she thought to herself. It still baffled her how after spending her whole childhood looking for her parents, she finally found them and they were none other than the heroes in the Fairytales she'd cherished her whole life. She hadn't clung to these stories because she fantasised about the ideas of 'Hope' and 'True Love', but because of the battles that the heroes would face. Slaying dragons and bringing the villains to justice. Ultimately setting a good example for the greater good of others. Emma couldn't help but smile as she watched her mother put the last coffee mug in the cupboard.

Mary Margaret felt Emma watching her. She turned around to find Emma was no longer staring at her, but rather gazing lovingly at her baby brother beside her. Mary Margaret's heart swelled, she couldn't help but feel grateful to have this moment alone with both her children.

She crept around the side of the couch, placed two mugs of hot cocoa down on the coffee table and sat beside Emma. They watched the little infant wriggle in his sleep and Emma laughed quietly, taking a sip of her hot cocoa. Mary Margaret placed her mug down after taking a sip and tucked her feet up beside her on the couch, stretching her arm across the top of the couch behind Emma. She sighed slightly and Emma popped her mug down on the coffee table to look at her, confusion masking her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked wrapping her arms around her knees again.  
"Nothing." her mother replied, looking from Emma to Neal and back.

Emma looked over at Neal. "I wonder if Henry was ever this quiet." she wondered aloud.

Mary Margaret froze for a split second, she couldn't tell if Emma was hurt by the idea or intrigued. She placed a loose strand of Emma's hair back behind her ear, placed her hand on her daughters knee and smiled warmly. "If he's anything like you were, he'd have been as quiet as a mouse." she managed to choke out.

Emma heard her mother's voice break and placed her hand over her mothers, on her knee. "Oh, Mom. I didn't mean it like that…" Emma began.

"No, I know. I just… I remember it like it was yesterday. Still… so… vivid…" Mary Margaret mumbled, getting lost in thought.

Emma hadn't felt comfortable discussing this topic ever, especially with her parents, but seeing the hurt and loss on her mothers face, and the small voice inside her urging her to find out, she tilted hr head ever so slightly, gaining the attention of her mother's gaze. She smiled at her, "How big was I?" she asked enthused. The enthusiasm in her voice took even her by surprise, she watched as her mother's eyes widened for a split second, then a wide grin spread across her face. Emma's shoulder's eased knowing her mother was so happy that she'd asked.

"Well…" Mary Margaret began taking a quick sip of cocoa and Emma leant back against the couch, getting comfortable. "You were about this big…" Mary Margaret estimated the size with her hands and giggled lightly when Emma's eyebrows raised at how small. "You had the most beautiful long lashes and tiny fingers and toes." she closed her eyes, smiling, remembering.

Emma rolled her eyes and laughed, "Every baby has tiny fingers and toes." she stated looking down at her hands which were now in her lap. A coping mechanism when she felt uncomfortable. Part of her wanted to know the story, but the other half which had kept her emotionally protected all these years still stood strong.

Mary Margaret squeezed Emma's arm lightly and when she looked up she opened her arms.

Emma scooted over slightly and rest her head against her mother's shoulder, her hands still in her lap. Mary Margaret wrapped her arms around Emma and sighed happily, finishing where she'd left off.

"I can remember Charming looking absolutely terrified when I asked if he wanted to hold you." she laughed and Emma smiled, tears building slightly in her eyes. "His face was priceless. He was so worried that if he touched you, you'd break." Mary Margaret rocked them from side to side slightly. "You were so tiny…" she remembered and Emma felt her mother's tear hit her head, and her hands instinctively moved from nervously fidgeting in her lap, to drawing patterns on her mothers knee beside her. Mary Margaret's arms raised with goosebumps at Emma's touch. They'd not been this emotionally honest with each other… well, for a very long time. Just the fact Emma wanted to know and felt comfortable enough to be hugged against her side was everything she'd dreamed of and more, for so many years.

"Charming had taken you into his arms and that was the very first time I'd seen him speechless. He was afraid to breathe incase he woke you." they both laughed, then fell into companionable silence. Mary Margaret turned her face to press her lips into Emma's hair, her arms hugging her a little closer.

"Do you think Henry was quiet?" Emma asked her mother, this time settling herself in to the space beside her mother. The warmth of her mothers embrace finally broke down her last wall.

"I think he would have been, yes." Mary Margaret said with completely confidence, one of her hands gently scraping through Emma's hair over and over. "Have you ever asked Regina?" Mary Margaret wondered quietly, feeling Emma stiffen under her touch.

Emma cleared her throat slightly, "No. I haven't." she barely whispered.

"Well maybe your next one will be." Mary Margaret tried to make light of the sudden awkwardness.

"Next one?" Emma scoffed and pulled back to look up at her mother.

"Well, I just mean… we had you and now Neal." Mary Margaret flustered and her cheeks filled with colour.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I know what you mean, and I do want Henry to grow up with a sibling. He has Roland now.." she trailed off.

"What does Hook think?" Mary Margaret's eyebrow raised and she bent forward to pick up her mug of hot cocoa. She sipped from it, all the while staring at Emma cheekily.

"Killian…" Emma corrected and Mary Margaret nodded, placing the mug back down and grabbing a pillow to hug onto. Emma moved slightly to she could lay down on the couch, resting her head against the chair arm, and avoid her mother's line of view.

"…he doesn't think about it because we don't talk about it." Emma said blatantly and sighed.

"Just because you don't talk about it, doesn't mean he doesn't think about it." Mary Margaret challenged and laughed slightly at her daughter's eye-roll.

"What makes you so sure he'd even want kids?" Emma asked looking over at her mother who was smiling at her, like she knew something Emma didn't.

"What?!" she asked her mother impatiently.

Mary Margaret shrugged her shoulders smiling again. "The way he looks at you when you're not looking is the same way I look at Charming when he's not looking." she explained, "You're so much like your father, you don't realise. Always looking to help others before you take care of yourself. That's what we are for." she said before taking another sip of cocoa.

Emma sat and listened as her mother's words sank in. She remembered back to every time he'd pretend not to be staring at her after getting caught. Every time she'd wonder why he would be looking at her.

"Besides, have you seen him with Henry?" Mary Margaret asked smiling, "They always come back from a day of fishing or sailing with the most amazing stories." she recalled. "He's getting better with Neal too." she mused. Emma couldn't stop herself from smiling as she listened to her mom speak so lovingly about their family.

Mary Margaret started laughing to herself and Emma poked her mother's leg with her foot. "What?" she asked laughing a little herself.

"It's just funny because Killian's face was the exact same as Charming's when I asked him if he could hold Neal for a few seconds." she remembered and smiled fondly, before finishing the cocoa.

"It was?" Emma asked with genuine curiosity.

"Oh yeah." Mary Margaret laughed again, setting the mug back down on the coffee table and rocking the crib ever so slightly. "The whole wide-eyed panic and muscles frozen in place as I handed the baby over to him." she laughed a little louder now remembering. "I could have sworn I'd seen him sweat a little. The nerves were radiating from him. I don't think he breathed for those few seconds he held your brother either." she finished laughing with a long sigh.

Emma pouted slightly but smiled, "He wanted to do a good job. Make a good impression on you guys." she explained in his defence. She didn't know this happened at all, her heart ached for him.

Emma leaned over to check the time on her phone. The knowing smile was back on her mothers face. "What?" Emma asked laughing.

"They'll be back soon." Mary Margaret replied shrugging her shoulders.

"That's not what I-" Emma started.

"I know what you were doing." Mary Margaret interrupted with a wink and Emma laughed.

"So how are things between you and Hook?" Mary Margaret asked curiously, hugging the pillow closer.

"Killian…" she corrected again, "…and everything's fine." she said. The very thought of him, putting a huge smile on her face.

Mary Margaret tilted her head and smiled warmly at her daughter. this is what she'd hoped for her. To be happy. Unconditionally loved and ridiculously happy.

Emma laughed slightly, hiding her face with her hands embarrassed. She hadn't felt this comfortable talking to her mother ever since, before she found out Mary Margaret was actually her mother. Back when they were just roomies and friends. Back when she was the only person who'd shown her kindness, besides Henry, the first person she'd ever called 'Family' to.

The uncomfortable feeling in her stomach started to settle in, remembering that Mary Margaret was in fact her mother and that talking about Killian was going to get into detail. She had to change the subject. But to what?

"What happened when you had to put me through that wardrobe?" Emma just came out with it, only realising the weight of her words after she'd spoken them.

Mary Margaret's gaze dropped and her body froze at her daughter's question.

"You don't have to-" Emma started to apologise.

"No, you have a right to know." Mary Margaret said painfully.

Emma sat up and leant forward to take both her mother's hands in each of her own.

Mary Margaret looked up at Emma and smiled apologetically. Emma nodded encouragingly.

"When we were told that only one person could go through the portal, the plan was that I would go through, still pregnant. However we'd miscalculated the time it would take to make the wardrobe, and by the time you came… it was too late." Mary Margaret explained and took a deep breath, looking down at Emma's hands holding her own.

"Charming needed to get you to the wardrobe before the Evil Queen's guards came. We had to say goodbye and I've never felt more hopeless in my entire life." Mary Margaret's voice shook and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Emma wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and squeezed her mother's hand slightly to continue the story.

"I held you in my arms and I can remember wishing for a miracle." Mary Margaret closed her eyes, steadying her breathing.

"Charming kissed my head and placed his hand over mine, which was tangled in your blanket." she shook her head slowly, eyes still closed.

Emma could see the torment and pain on her mothers face, these awful memories engraved in her mind.

"Everything was a blur after that." Mary Margaret said sniffling as she opened her eyes. She looked over at Emma lovingly, blinking through tears.

"I kissed your forehead and…" she struggled to get the words out, "…and whispered in your ear to…" she broke into a sob and Emma rest her head against her mother's shoulder. She wrapped her around her mothers arm and hugged it against her, trying to sooth the heartbreaking sobs which escaped her mother's lips.

Mary Margaret held Emma close and whispered into her ear, those same exact words she had before they'd said goodbye all those years ago. 'Come back to me.' she whispered and a tear fell from Emma's face onto their hands.

They sat in silence for a few moments, just holding onto each other. Emma's tears stopping when Mary Margaret's sobs calmed.

"And I did. I came back." Emma said in a small voice, her attention turning to the ring on her mother's finger. She held her mother's hand up slightly to see it better.

"You did." Mary Margaret breathed, smiling again as she watched Emma marvel over the ring she'd been given by David with his mother's blessing.

"You know, I give him my blessing." Mary Margaret said quietly, barely a whisper but Emma heard.

She froze and her mouth dropped open in shock.

Emma didn't even need to ask, "What?!" her mother knew what she was thinking by this point.

"For me, it was a huge deal to meet Charming's mother, let alone get her approval. The whole status thing didn't affect me. I wanted her to choose me like he had. I wanted her to approve, that I was worthy of marrying him, not based on my class or status, but on my unwavering devotion and love for him. I see these in him, you know. It's the little things that don't go unnoticed. He would quite literally go to the ends of the earth… or the end of time… for you, which he already has, and they way he looks at you tells me he'd do it all over again in a heartbeat." Emma's heart swelled as her mother listed the little things she'd noticed about both them together and just Killian.

"All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy and I can see that you are with him. And when the time comes that he asks, he will have my blessing." she explained, playing with Emma's hair again. "Our blessing." she corrected smiling.

Neal wriggled suddenly and both Mary Margaret and Emma's heads snapped to the crib.

The front door opened then, and Henry burst in dropping his back at the bottom of the coat rack and kicking off his shoes at the bottom of the stairs. He ran to the bathroom completely oblivious to his mother and grandmother sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Kid?" Emma said but Henry had already disappeared.

Emma and Mary Margaret looked at each other confused.

Just then, David appeared in the doorway panting. Killian was next to appear, he patted David on the back and laughed, before entering the loft. "Maybe next time don't shake on a bet involving money with the lad." Killian laughed again and David walked over to the chair at the table and collapsed into it, breathing heavily and holding his chest. "You're a traitor. You helped him win!" David accused laughing.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"Oh, Hey Mom." Henry chimed and popped his head up from behind the couch, startling her and Mary Margaret.

Killian, David and Henry laughed in unison.

"Come here then, cheater." David said waving a $10 bill in the air, surrendering to Henry.

Henry grabbed the money from his grandfathers hand and retreated to the couch beside his mother.

Emma wrapped an arm around him and kissed his head. "How was it?" she asked smiling.

"It was amazing! Killian and Grandpa showed me how-" Henry began explaining and Emma looked at her mother who was smiling her knowing smile again. Remembering back to their earlier conversation about how Henry always comes back from days out with Hook having experienced so many new things, having the most incredible stories.

David sat smiling, chiming in when Henry would forget details of the days events. Emma nodded for Mary Margaret to turn around and watch Killian.

Killian was smiling widely, whilst listening to the boy recount the fun they'd had with such enthusiasm. He was so engrossed in Henry and David explaining the fact he had fallen overboard that he didn't even notice Emma and Mary Margaret staring at him.

Emma was nodded and smiling as Henry explained the days events, not really hearing what'd happened. All she could think of was how Killian would be as a father himself.

He took his jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack, laughing at the story of David catching a tiny fish and thinking it was huge. He bent down, picked up Henry's bag and hung it on the coat rack too. Henry explained that Killian had bet that David couldn't run from Granny's to the loft quicker than Henry himself could. Killian walked over to the stairs, picked up Henry's shoes and placed them back under the coat rack, nice and tidy where no one could trip over them.

Mary Margaret raised her brow at Emma smiling. 'I told you.' she mouthed and Emma rolled her eyes turning her attention back to Henry.

"Sounds like you had a great day." she stated, ruffling his hair.

"Always." David said still laughing.

Neal wriggled again and David came over to pick him up before Mary Margaret could move. "It's my turn, now." he whispered, cradling his little boy into the kitchen to go find a bottle for him.

Henry yawned and Emma laughed lightly. "Come on then, I better drop you home before I get a dozen missed calls and angry texts from Regina on reasons why you're late." she said standing up and holding a hand out to help him up. He took it and Emma helped him up.

Killian got up silently and waited for them by the door. Mary Margaret hugged Henry tightly before letting go and hugging Emma. They lingered in each others arms for a few moments. Mary Margaret kissed Emma's cheek and thanked her genuinely for the company today. Emma hugged her mother quickly once more and headed for the door.

"Bye then?" David said feeling left out.

Henry ran over to hug him and tickle Neal quickly, before going to get his shoes on.

Emma rolled her eyes, smiling at her fathers pouting expression. "Bye Dad." she said wrapping her arm awkwardly around him as he held Neal.

David held her close for a moment, his hand protecting the back of her head like he usually does.

Emma kissed her brother on the head and walked over to the door.

"You ready kid?" Emma asked holding the door open.

Emma and Killian were both looking down at Henry. Mary Margaret and David looked at each other smiling.

Henry looked up at them, "Yeah, let's go." he said standing up and taking a step forward.

"You sure about that lad?" Killian put his hand on Henry's shoulder and revealed hi bag dangling off of his hook.

"Oh yeah. Thanks." Henry said taking it.

Emma looked up at Killian and an involuntary sigh escaped her lips, she smiled a little embarrassed. Killian winked at her. "Bye Dave, thanks for today mate." he thanked David quickly before following Henry down the stairs to the car.

Emma turned back to find her mother silently clapping and beaming a massive grin.

"Oh stop." Emma rolled her eyes and Mary Margaret laughed.

"What's all that about?" David asked confused.

"I'll tell you later." Mary Margaret replied smiling and Emma shot her a glare that just screamed 'Don't you dare!'

Emma closed the door and made her way down the stairs to the bug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma remembering things from her childhood during a deep conversation with her Mother.

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Emma collapsed onto the couch and yawned.

"Because any day now, Neal is going to take his first step and David is busy helping Leroy with… something or other and doesn't think that he will, and I need someone to vouch that it happened and I'm not just seeing things." Mary Margaret flustered as she placed Neal on the blanket she'd laid out on the floor, with a bunch of his favourite toys.

Emma hadn't seen her mother this agitated in a long time. "Hey, what's up?" she asked concerned, patting her mother's arm gently.

"I just-I missed this stage with you and I want to be there for when Neal does it and I want David to be there too." she explained staring at her hands in her lap, avoiding the gaze of her daughter.

Mary Margaret breathed a long sigh, "I wanted David to want to be here when Neal takes his first step." her voice was pained and Emma couldn't help but feel sorry for her mother.

"If it helps, I'm pretty sure I was running before I was walking." Emma joked, trying to make light of the situation.

"Why would you have ran?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

Emma rolled her eyes slightly, "It's just what I've always done." she mumbled under her breath.

"I am sorry though. I should have been there to see you take your first steps. To see you learn how to ride a bike, to see you off on your first day of school, to stick your art projects on the fridge with little alphabet magnets…" Mary Margaret smiled fondly at the possibility, but just as soon as she smiled, a frown took it's place and Emma's heart began to ache thinking of the things that could have been.

Neal was curled up in a ball asleep with his favourite teddy wrapped in his arms in a death-lock grip. Emma picked him up gently and placed him in the crib beside the couch.

"Don't think he'll be walking any time soon." she laughed gently, but Mary Margaret was silent.

Emma looked over at her mother and saw that she was tormenting herself with her own thoughts.  
"Hey, don't do that to yourself." Emma said nudging her moms shoulder with her elbow.

Mary Margaret smiled apologetically and sighed, before taking Emma's hand and holding it tightly in both of hers. "Just tell me one thing?" she pleaded, knowing that there was a very high possibility that Emma would build her walls up and hide behind them.

Emma's stomach was making flips, and looked down at their hands in hopes of avoiding her mothers stare.

"What do you want to know?" she asked in a small voice.

"Did they ever read you bedtime stories? Did they hug you when you fell over? Did they-" Mary Margaret listed off her questions.

"Hold up 20 Questions." Emma laughed slightly, taking a deep breath before divulging into her childhood memories, the ones she'd kept under lock and key, the ones she'd tried desperately to forget.

"When I was at my first foster home, they did. They were great, until they had kids of their own and decided they didn't want me anymore and sent me back." Emma remembered aloud, her voice emotionless. "I think they did at the next foster home too, they all pretty much blur together. None of them wanted me for long. Most of them acted as if they had to take me in, not because they wanted to, but because they had to." Emma explained, her tone pissed off and disgusted at the memories. "After that I no longer wanted people to read me bedtime stories. They were always so full of hope and I wasn't going to have a magical talking pet or a fairy godmother that was coming to save me any time soon." she sighed loudly. "Yeah, I learnt that the hard way." she mumbled under her breath.

"Learned what the hard way?" Mary Margaret urged gently. She could tell she was on new territory with Emma, she didn't know what the outcome would be, just that she desperately wanted to know as much about Emma's childhood as she'd let her.

Emma didn't even hear her mother ask, she was lost in thought. Emma began recounting the one time when she had drawn a picture using the crayons from the colouring box in the corner. The green crayon had snapped in half and her foster father at the time had yelled at her, grabbed her by the arm, half-dragged her up the stairs and locked her in her room for hours until the foster mother had gotten home from work. Emma had cried for hours on end, apologising constantly through the door. Receiving only a throaty sadistic laugh in response every time she'd shout sorry through the crack in the door. The foster mother had come upstairs and tucked her in to bed. Emma remembered her gentle touch as she'd trace her fingers over the bruises on Emma's arms. One time she'd rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and showed Emma the same bruises on her arms. Bruise marks from the foster father's grip.

Each night that Emma was staying with them, she'd tucked Emma in and stroked her forehead lightly with her fingertips until she'd fallen asleep. A couple of days after the crayon incident, they returned Emma to the group home she'd frequented often. The man didn't give Emma a second glance, just filled the paperwork in and went to go wait in the car. The woman had crouched down to hug Emma tightly. She'd held both of Emma's hands and looked into her eyes. "You're so special, Emma. Don't let anyone take that imagination of yours away, because in this world imagination is the only weapon in the war against reality." Emma can remember not really understanding what the woman had meant, but instead she'd wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and begged her not to leave. The woman had wiped away both Emma's and her own tears. She placed a kiss on Emma's forehead and that was the last time she ever saw that kind woman again.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret waved her hand in front of Emma's face and watched as her daughter snapped out of the trance she was in. "Did he hurt you?" Mary Margaret asked her eyes widening, her tone growing more concerned.

"I can't even remember her name…" Emma said in disbelief. Mary Margaret took the dodging of her question and the expression on her daughter's face as answer enough. He had and more than once.

"As long as she made you feel safe…" Mary Margaret forced a smiled.

"Yeah, she did. She used to tuck me in every single night." Emma smiled at the memory, "And when I'd have nightmares she'd play with my hair and we'd create stories of far away lands until I'd fall asleep." Emma laughed to herself. "We'd gone to the park one time and the ice cream van was there. The lady had bought me an ice cream, it was melting quickly and it dripped all down my shirt. The foster father had gotten angry and walked back to the car, trying not to create a scene for everyone in the park to look at and judge. The lady though spilt hers down herself on purpose too and we rolled on the grass by the swings, laughing at how silly we looked." Emma reminisced.

Mary Margaret was silent, studying Emma's face.  
"I shouldn't have let her go back to that man alone." Emma sighed frustrated with herself, shaking her hands free from her mother's hold. She covered her face with her arm and leant back against the couch.

"It wasn't your fault! You were so young, she shouldn't have gone back to him herself." Mary Margaret tried to calm Emma's worries.

"It was my fault. I should have said something, to someone." Emma defended.

"Emma…" Mary Margaret said disapprovingly. She hated seeing the guilt eat at Emma the way it did.

"Well I didn't listen to her anyway, did I? Before I broke the curse with Henry, I had no hope and my imagination was just gone." Emma's tone was harsh. She was beating herself up about it.

"I admire that woman very much." Mary Margaret stated after a few moments of silence.

Emma looked up at her, "You didn't even know her?" she said questioningly, raising a brow in confusion.

Mary Margaret shrugged, then gazed at her daughter lovingly, "Because she was there for you when I couldn't be." she explained, trying to keep her voice even. "She made you feel safe when I couldn't. She laughed with you, she made stories with you." the lump in Mary Margaret's throat was growing as she fought back the urge to cry. "If it wasn't for her sacrifice of taking you back to that group home, then who know where you'd have ended up. She saved your life. She was your saviour when you needed saving, and for that I am forever grateful." Mary Margaret nodded confidently, she was satisfied with her reason for admiring that woman.

Emma squeezed her mother's hand. "You'd have liked her." she smiled.

"I'm sure I would have." Mary Margaret squeezed Emma's hand back.

"I think… I think her name was Evelyn?" Emma wondered aloud after a few moments of silence.

Mary Margaret got up and went straight to the kitchen, she returned with two glasses of wine. "To Evelyn." Mary Margaret held her glass up to Emma.  
"To Evelyn." Emma repeated, smiling gratefully at her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Margaret and Emma talk about how her first date with Killian went.

Emma felt her hands begin to shake as she descended the stairs to the loft with Killian in tow.

Whether it was nerves or not, she was suddenly aware of the warmth of his leather jacket over her bare shoulders. Killian had offered her his jacket after they'd left the restaurant, and the chill of the evening air made her shiver. Perhaps she should have taken Mary Margaret's offer to take her cream coloured cardigan to go over her light pink dress.

Emma sighed slightly, the ache in her stomach proving she didn't want the evening to end just yet.

She reached the door and turned to face him, her hands fumbling nervously in front of her.

"Well, not bad… you actually managed to make me forget that Storybrooke was under siege from an evil Snow Queen." she remarked, swaying slowly from side to side, her gaze gradually reaching his eyes.

"I was worried that our run in with that their might've cast a poor…" he's eyes were on hers, she could hear the nerves clear in voice, "I apologise for overreacting." he sighed.

"Hey." Emma whispered, her hands instinctively went to his shoulders and slid down to his hands, interlacing their fingers. "It's okay." she looked down at their hands for a brief moment.

Her eyes darted to his lips before she looked up at him, he was marvelling at their hands intwined, his head tilted ever-so-slightly.

"You wanna come in and have coffee with my parents, a newborn and a human ice-maker?" she joked, the small smile on her face growing and his stare was on her once again.

Killian chuckled lightly and the sound made her heart skip a beat, she laughed a little herself.

"I really need my own place." she thought aloud, passed him to the staircase.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait till next time." he smiled cheekily up at her, his bright blue eyes boring into her own.

"Next time? I don't remember asking." Emma teased lightly, the playful flicker in his eyes matched with her own.

"That's 'cause it's my turn." Killian's accent was thick. His smile faded slowly as his eyes flicked from her lips to both eyes.

He nodded his head slightly toward her, "Will you go out with me again?" he asked, a glimmer of hope sparked behind his eyes, leaving Emma lost for words.

Emma went to open her mouth to speak but found herself struggling to form a coherent sentence when he looked at her this way.

She stared into both his eyes before giving in to the overwhelming need to close the distance. Her gaze dropped to his lips and she rocked back on her heels slightly before taking a step and closing the distance.

He mirrored her, leaning his head down slightly. Both their eyes falling shut as their lips met.

dropping their hands at the same time, his hook on her waist and hand splaying flat against her back, holding her close.

Her hand cupping his cheek as she lingered on his lips, the other held over his heart on his chest.

Suddenly his hand was at her neck, securing her face to his as their lips moved in synchronisation. Her hand on his chest was clenched with a fistful of his vest, pressing herself closer.

His hand slipped from her neck and his eyes opened suddenly. They narrowed at the sight of it and his lips went limp under her touch.

Emma pulled back and caught her breath, her hands slowly dropping to her sides. Killian was still staring at his hand as she took a step back.  
"Okay." she breathed, slight shock and disappointment evident in her tone. She turned her back to him and he helped her out of his jacket.

It dropped from her arms and Emma turned back to look into his eyes, unable to hide the smile on her face. "Night Killian." she caressed the words and they left her lips, before turning and opening the front door.

"G'night" he said simply, his eyes never leaving hers. The faintest hint of a smile his lips.

Emma glanced back at him once more, taking in the sight of the devilishly handsome pirate before closing the door behind her.

Emma rest her back on the door, she found herself breathless and gasping for air soundlessly.

'Did that really just happen?' she thought to herself. Her mind flashing back to her hand reaching out to his across the dinner table, interlacing their fingers and Killian glancing down at them. She felt her heartbeat pick up pace as she remembered his smile when she'd opened the door, right when he'd come to pick her up for their date. The way he looked at her like that never failed to have the same affect on her. Simply lost for words.

The realisation that the evening had ended sank in and she sighed slightly, staring off into space.

"So, how was it?" Mary Margaret's voice sounded from the couch and Emma jumped at the sound.

Her head darting to her parents sitting on the couch.

Mary Margaret was sat with her legs crossed and sitting forward, the smile on her face beaming, whilst David sat beside her with his arms crossed over his chest, his face disinterested.

When Emma didn't respond he lifted his brow questioningly.

Emma hadn't realised she was holding her breath until she exhaled, "You guys are still awake?"

"We want to hear everything about the date!" Mary Margaret chimed and wiggled excitedly on the couch.

"Just for the record, some of use don't wanna… hear everything." his eyes darted sideways awkwardly.

"How was the restaurant?" Mary Margaret interrupted him, "Did you go anywhere after? Was there a goodnight kiss?" she listed off the questions one by one, not waiting for answers.

Before Emma could answer, David cut in, "That for instance is one of the things I don't wanna know about." he said shaking his head, his arms still firmly crossed over his chest.

Mary Margaret was beaming and waiting impatiently for Emma to answer at least one of her questions.

Emma leaned against the door handle and exhaled again, "I really need to get my own place." was all she said before turning to go up stairs. "Night, guys."

Mary Margaret watched as Emma climbed the stairs, "She seems happy." she observed, her tone warm.

David's lips curled up at that into a slight smile, "Maybe he really has changed?" he wondered aloud.

"I can hear you guys." Emma called down, rolling her eyes.

She couldn't stop the flush that filled her cheeks and the smile which graced her face then. She sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed her pillow, shoving her face in it screaming silently.

Mary Margaret looked to David and he nodded for her to go after Emma. "Go on, but don't complain to me when she kicks you out." he mumbled turning the tv on and flicking through the channels.

Mary Margaret swooped in to kiss him lightly on the cheek before sprinting up the stairs. David laughed to himself, glancing over at Neal fast asleep the crib beside him. He smiled to himself thinking, 'Typical Girls.'

Mary Margaret reached the top of the stairs, she peered around the wardrobe slightly and found Emma silently screaming into her pillow, her legs flinging themselves off of the bed in excitement.

Emma lifted her head, her eyes closed and she sighed happily. Mary Margaret counted to 10 before creeping around the wardrobe and Emma's eyes flashed open at the slight creak of the floorboards, the smile still plastered to her face like a lovestruck school-girl.

"Well… how was it?" Mary Margaret asked sitting on the end of the bed, her smile widening in anticipation.

Emma lay back on the bed giggling and covered her eyes with her arms.

"You have to tell me everything!" Mary Margaret grabbed her hands and pulled her back up so Emma sat opposite her.

Mary Margaret dropped Emma's hands and made herself comfortable, crossing her legs on the bed as she waited for all the details of her daughters date to come spilling.

Emma took a deep breath and realised her hands were shaking. She crossed her legs and looked up at her mother, placing her hands carefully on either thigh.

Mary Margaret nodded encouragingly, the impatience rolling off of her in waves.

Emma opened her mouth but words failed her, instead she just started giggling and hiding her face in her hands.

Mary Margaret's grinned at her daughter, "There was a goodnight kiss." she accused playfully.

Emma nodded, uncovering her face. "There was, yeah." she answered in a small voice, her beaming smile fading.

"What's wrong?" Mary Margaret touched her arm gently.

Emma looked up and scrunched her face up, "I kinda didn't want tonight to end." she said, an aching building in her chest.

Mary Margaret tilted her head, she knew the feeling all too well. She grabbed Emma's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Was the restaurant nice?" she asked quickly.

The corners of Emma's lips turned up a little, "He did good." she sounded thoroughly impressed, "It was this nice little italian place, and the food was so good." Emma recalled breathing out a long sigh.

"Not Granny's?" Mary Margaret asked shocked and slightly surprised herself.

"Nope." Emma answered, distracted.

Mary Margaret saw something flicker behind her eyes and she squeezed Emma's hand gently again. "Did something happen?" she wondered, her tone careful not to cross a line of Emma's.

Emma looked up at her mother through long lashes, "Something did… you remember the thief that Dad and I lost at the ice cream shop the other day?" Emma asked and her mother nodded eagerly wanting the end of the story quicker than Emma was explaining.

"Well…" Emma continued, choosing her words carefully, "He bumped into one of the waiters and a glass of wine split over me." Mary Margaret gasped and Emma shook her head recalling the accident, "So Killian was, well… Killian, and he grabbed the guy by the scruff of the neck and ordered him to apologise to me." Mary Margaret's eyes widened and Emma felt her cheek's warm at the memory. A twinge of annoyance sank in her stomach at the stranger for ruining their perfect evening. Something flickered behind her mother's eyes and Emma felt the sudden urge to defend Killian's actions.

"I was tempted to punch the guy myself. Anyways the guy apologised and Killian was was fine the rest of the evening. He even apologised for thinking he'd ruined the date with the little mishap." the look she gave her mother said 'Bless him.'

Mary Margaret's shoulders eased at the fondness in her daughter's voice of the infamous Captain Hook, whose reputation back in the Enchanted Forest was nothing short of… she shook her head at the thought. 'He's changed.' Mary Margaret thought to herself, trying to stay on track.

"Did you go anywhere after?" she pushed and Emma rolled her eyes.

"He didn't want to make a bad impression on you both and wanted to have me home at a seemingly reasonable time, so he just walked me home." Emma explained simply and Mary Margaret's sighed contentedly, nodding her head once in understanding.

Emma's smile grew as she remembered a part of the evening. Mary Margaret watched as her daughter's face glowed, she hadn't seen Emma this happy in awhile.

She nudged her daughter lightly, "What?" she asked a smile of her own creeping into her voice.

Emma shook her head, her grin was contagious and Mary Margaret beamed at her.

"Well it was slightly cold after we left the restaurant and he offered me his jacket." Emma began.

"I told you to take my cream cardigan!" she interrupted and Emma rolled her eyes at her mother.

"I mean… very gentlemanly." she nodded in approval and Emma laughed at her quietly.

"Anyways we walked passed Granny's on the way back and bumped into August. I was wearing his jacket and August noted how cold the evenings had gotten recently." Mary Margaret's eyes widened as Emma explained the scenario that'd taken place.

"And it was there that Killian grabbed my hand and laced our fingers. August saw and took the hint, saying his 'Good Evening' to us and leaving." Emma recalled, her cheeks flushing pink as she stared down at her hand, the ache in her stomach throbbing again. She missed it. Missed how it felt. Mary Margaret saw the smile on Emma's face turn into a sigh of longing.

She cherished the moments like this between herself and Emma. The were few and far between and she gasped onto anything to keep the conversation going.

"When he came to pick you up and you left, David was constantly pacing back and forth in the kitchen, trying to find anything to take his mind off of your date with Killian." Mary Margaret giggled and Emma half-laughed herself.

"Why was he pacing?" Emma asked and laughed louder now at the thought of David losing his mind.

"He must've washed the dishes 6 times before he drove Elsa back to Granny's BnB." she explained and Emma fell back on the bed laughing.

"You're still his little girl, in his eyes…" Mary Margaret said her voice softer now.

Emma nodded understandingly, "How did you feel when Dad found you for the millionth time? Did you still have that rush, like the very first time?" Emma wondered aloud, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Like the very first time." Mary Margaret repeated the words and sighed happily.

Emma looked over at her and found her mother's warm smile mirrored in her own.

"Is that how it felt?" Mary Margaret asked, "Because you know you kissed in Neverland… was it that same rush?" she wondered, glancing down at her.

"Y'know…" Emma yawned, covering her mouth with her hand, "I think I'm just gonna get some rest now." she said lightly, the awkwardness at the turn of conversation, bringing up Neverland, it made Emma's stomach twist with unease.

Mary Margaret nodded and smiled. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, she was unable to hide her disappointment. She got up slowly and squeezed Emma's hand lightly. "Get some sleep." she said her voice also unable to hide her disappointment.

"Mom" Emma said standing and crossing the distance between them in three strides. She hugged her mother close, "Thanks… for the chat. We should do this more often." she was surprised by the sincerity of her words. Mary Margaret held her close for a few moments more, before pulling back and smiling at her daughter, the smile on her face reaching her eyes again. She kissed Emma's cheek and headed back down the stairs to sit beside David again.

Emma sighed happily and headed to sleep, falling into a deep slumber with the smile still on her face.

Mary Margaret reached the couch and she grabbed hold of David's hand and snuggled against his side. She kissed his cheek lightly as she watched his concentration on the game that was on the TV, obviously the highlights of the match from earlier that day.

"How'd it go?" David asked, turning his head to kiss her forehead, his gaze never leaving the TV.

Mary Margaret's smile widened and she pressed her face into his shoulder. "She's happy." was all she said and David's shoulders eased. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her. They both sighed happily in unison as the game came to an end. David led Mary Margaret by the hand to their bed and they lay staring up at the ceiling, both grinning like idiots.

"He's good for her, y'know." Mary Margaret whispered.

David found her hand in the covers and clutched it desperately, "I know." he sighed.

Moments later she heard his light snores in her ear and she fell asleep, the smile on her smile permanent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow and Emma share a precious moment before the royal ball in Camelot.

Mary Margaret stood in the doorway to her daughter's chambers. She'd left David teaching Regina how to dance, as her constant pointers were grating on the Queen's last nerve, despite her gratefulness toward the Charming's for their help in the 'first royal ball' dance department.

Her daughter's door was slightly ajar and Mary Margaret took a moment to just watch her. All her life, she'd wanted to share these experiences with a daughter of her own. After losing her mother at such a young age, she couldn't wait to be able to be the mother to her own child that she never got to have growing up.

Emma was a vision of pure beauty with her white ball gown and golden curls which hung loosely over her shoulders. To top it all off, she wore a flower crown in place of where her actual tiara would've been, had she been brought up in the Enchanted Forrest.

Mary Margaret took a deep breath in and exhaled silently as she knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in." Emma said fixing her dress as she sat down at the vanity table. She watched her mother tip toe into the room, looking around to see if she'd interrupted anything. Emma just laughed slightly and motioned for her to come in with her hand. "Where's Dav-Dad?" she asked, wincing slightly at her mistake.

"He's with Regina." Mary Margaret replied, walking slowly over to stand behind Emma, her hands instinctively reaching for the brush and sifting through Emma's blonde tresses.

"Regina?" Emma raised a brow confused.

"Yeah, he's teaching her how to dance. She's never really been to one of these and she's a little nervous… and my tips were just stressing her out so Dad suggest I come to find you, see how you're doing." she sounded distracted as she explained, and Emma noticed the look of sheer concentration on her mothers face as she brushed Emma's hair.

"Hey." Mary Margaret smiled warmly after a moment, placing the brush on the side and turning her attention back to Emma. "How you feeling?" she asked as she absentmindedly held her hands in front of her like a royal would. She noticed as Emma's eyes snapped to that slight movement and she dropped her hands to her sides, slightly self-conscious and not wanting to scare Emma off.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm nervous." Emma laughed slightly, the palms of her hands starting to sweat.

"This isn't your first ball though, is it? And besides, you're a natural!" Mary Margaret beamed a smile, one filled with pride and absolute joy.

Emma couldn't help the scarlet that coloured her cheeks. No matter how many times it happened, she'd never get used to her mother's complete love and faith in her.

"It's weird, I was just thinking about my first royal ball." Emma said sounding distracted as she leant back in the chair. Her gaze locked on the mirror but her mind was somewhere else as she recalled the events.

"You remember when Zelena's time portal opened up and Hook and I went through, blah blah blah, long story short, we came back and were in the book as Princess Leia and Prince Charles?" she asked her mother, hearing only a hum in response, she continued, "Well, all I can remember is feeling so out of place. Even in that red dress… I mean, I looked the part, but I didn't really feel it until…" she trailed off but stopped as her eyes met her mother's in the mirror. Her bottom lip getting caught between her teeth with that slight nervous tick she has. Her mind struggling with whether to break down another wall and share another part of herself, to open up more of herself with her mother.

Mary Margaret nodded encouragingly for Emma to continue as she moved to lean against the wall with her arms folded over her chest, showing that she was there and ready to listen whenever Emma was ready.

Emma closed her eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled silently.  
A warm fuzzy feeling spread through Mary Margaret as she watched her daughter mimic, (unknowingly) what she'd just done outside the door to steady her own nerves. She waited patiently with her head tilted to the side slightly, showing that it was completely Emma's choice to open up, that she wasn't going to pressure her to do something she wasn't ready for.

Emma's gaze dropped to her hands in her lap as she spoke, "I didn't feel so out of place with Hook there with me." she said quietly and Mary Margaret's lips quirked up into a knowing smile, which she quickly masked as Emma looked up to gauge her reaction.

"Because he has a hook?" she asked slightly confused by what her daughter meant, but also wanting to try and sneakily get more information without seeming like she's forcing Emma to share too much.

"No." she breathed a slight laugh and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as her gaze dropped back to the hands in her lap, her nimble fingers playing with the dress and tracing the intricate patterns as she explained. "Hook… he had a fake hand on then so people wouldn't daily recognise him, but that's besides the point." she took another deep breath and explained further, "I only knew about balls and things from reading Henry's book but Killian's actually lived it. He knew exactly what to do. When we were introduced to the King… Midas I think he was called, he was so calm until he stumbled on names and I had to save our asses again, but the point is, I don't think I'd have been able to stay as calm as I did without him being there. There's just something about him. Even though he annoys the hell out of me sometimes, he's also the only person who's ever understood me without me having to even say a word. Even back then, it took him one look at me to know exactly what I was thinking or feeling. When it came to the dance, he called me a 'natural' and…" a small smirk played on her lips at the fond memory, and a blush crept onto her cheeks. "I'd never even danced like that before. He said that all you had to do was "pick a partner" who knew what they're doing, but the way he said it made it seem like he meant more than dancing, and now I just can't but feel like he's been right the whole time. This is my second royal ball and I'm not that nervous about the whole dancing thing because I know who my partner is. He is and he has been since that damn beanstalk." she rolled her eyes at just how sappy she sounded but she couldn't deny that it was anything but the truth.

When Emma looked up, her mother's brow was raised and a knowing smile lit her features. "Is that what it was like for you and Dav-Dad?" she corrected herself again quickly, "Were you nervous at your first ball with him?" Emma wondered, genuine curiosity creeping into her tone as she sat back with her arms folded, watching her mother's reaction in the mirror.

"Well, I knew he was the right partner for me before we even started dancing. Not only did he look incredibly handsome and compliment me…" Mary Margaret began recounting the events as if it were yesterday and Emma couldn't help but compare them to her own experience. Killian had looked ridiculously good and had complimented her, causing her to blush a deep scarlet. 'You cut quite the figure in that dress.' his words rang in her head, as a ghost of the blush dared to colour her cheeks once more.

"…I can just remember thinking that my mother would be so glad to see me happy. Genuinely happy. And that despite the looks from nearly every other woman in the room, he still only had eyes for me." Mary Margaret shrugged as she finished explaining. Her attention turning back toward Emma as a sheepish grin spread on her face.

"But I guess True Love kinda does that to you, huh?" Emma wondered aloud, the words falling from her lips before she could even process that she'd spoken them out loud, hoping her mother didn't think that she'd just compared herself and Killian to her parents who were the definition of True Love itself.

"Oh, you mean sweeps you off your feet in the whole fairytale kinda way?" Mary Margaret teased and laughed slightly. "Absolutely." she breathed and nodded, her smile beaming across at Emma.

The way Mary Margaret said 'Absolutely' and the triumphant smile that spread on her face, was as if they'd just had a breakthrough and Emma didn't know why but she felt the sudden urge to rebuild her walls again, but as she watched her mother put a hand on her shoulder, it stopped that train of thought instantly.

The smile on Mary Margaret's face now was gentle and kind, one that Emma could remember she wore when she'd invited Emma to take the spare room she had at the loft, when Emma had first come to Storybrooke. "For the record, I am so glad to see you genuinely happy, Emma." she gave Emma's shoulder a light squeeze.

A small gasp escaped Emma's lips as she realised the weight of the words her mother had just spoken. She watched as a look of slight hesitation flashed behind Mary Margaret's eyes as her head tilted slightly and a frown masked her features. Emma could read her mother easily enough now that she knew whenever Mary Margaret was worried she'd crossed a line or boundary of Emma's, the crease of her brow showed the slight fear she had that Emma would shut her out again, build the walls a mile high and not bring them down.

Instead Emma realised that the fact her mother had, in a way, agreed that even she thought that Emma and Hook were True Love. She hadn't spoken the exact words out loud to make the situation more comfortable for Emma to deal with. She did wonder why she wasn't feeling the need to run or build her walls, and it dawned on her that the love she had for Killian conquered any irrational fear she had of his feelings for her or her feelings for him. She loved him and that was that. But their was so much more depth and meaning to the words Mary Margaret had spoken, which was enough to make Emma decide to show her mother just how grateful she was for the baby steps she was still willing to take in order to mend their relationship.

Emma's cold fingers found her mother's warm hand which rest on her shoulder. She interlaced their fingers together and turned slightly on the chair to stand up. Mary Margaret looked up at her confused before Emma took a step closer, an effortless smile on her lips as she wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you, Mom. For everything." Emma whispered into the crook of Mary Margaret's neck.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and embrace her tightly, felt her mother simultaneously fight back tears and beam a smile, "I love you, Emma." Mary Margaret exhaled on a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"I love you too, Mom." Emma sighed contently, and for this one moment Emma let herself hold onto her mother, memorising the way it felt to be in the arms of someone who loves her completely and unconditionally.

She didn't know how long they'd stood like that, just hugging but her attention was only brought back to reality when she felt David's hand cradle the back of her head like he automatically does every time he hugs her. A small smile curving her lips as she felt another set of arms embracing both her and her mother. David didn't say a word. He just simply hugged his wife and daughter for a few minutes, before pressing a kiss to Mary Margaret's forehead and the crown of Emma's head and pulling back to get a look of them both.

"Are we ready? They're waiting for us." he was powerless to stop the brilliant smile that spread across his face.

"I'm ready." Mary Margaret squeezed his hand and looked at Emma expectantly, her warm smile still beaming at her daughter.

Emma rolled her eyes but grinned, "Let's get this over with." she giggled and followed her parents out of the door and down the steps to find her partner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is is both Mary Margaret and Emma, but also Mary Margaret and Killian. An idea I got about Killian falling sick and Emma not being able to get the day off, so Mary Margaret comes to take care of him. It turned out a little more emotional than I thought. I've always wanted to see more of their relationship on the show.

Emma's alarm sounded beside her. The same annoying shrill that wakes her every morning at 7am. She stretched and realised that the bed beside her was occupied. She peeked through one eye and rolled onto her side to find Killian fast asleep, his face stuck in a frown.

Her hand came up to smooth the frown lines on his forehead before they gently ran through his hair. He didn't move a bit, didn't even so much as flinch at the contact.

"Killian." she whispered inching closer to rest her chin on his chest. The only movement his steady breathing.

"Hey, Killian." she shook him in an attempt to wake him, still nothing. She pinched his side and he jolted awake.

"Ouch!" he groaned and clutched his side.

"You're usually up by now, what's going on?" she asked him, concern lacing her voice.

"Nothing. I'm fine, Love." he yawned and tried his best fake smile but dropped the act when he saw she wasn't buying it.

Emma sat up with her arms folded across her chest, eyes narrowing at him. "You know I can still tell when you're lying, right?"

Killian sat up and leant against the headrest, scrubbing his hand over his face. He sighed defeatedly before speaking. "Swan, my head is bloody pounding." he admitted, his tone tired.

Emma leant over and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. She bit her lip and winced slightly.  
Killian caught the look before she could hide it and his eyes widened. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Her hand dropped to his cheek and she caressed gently. "Do you feel cold?" she asked just as he shivered ever-so-slightly. He nodded and she sighed as if her assumptions were true. "You're burning up." she pouted. "I think you might be getting sick."

Killian threw his head back, forgetting the headrest was there and smacked it off of the wooden beam. His reflexes were slow but his curses were not. Every colourful word leaving his lips before his hands could cushion his head from the pain.

Emma gently pulled him into her arms, tucking his head just beneath her chin. Waving her hand gently over the back of his head, she whispered "Shh, hold still." before pressing a lingering kiss to his temple. He hugged himself closer to her, her heartbeat matching the steady rhythm of the pounding in his head.

30 minutes passed and Killian was tucked into her side, his warm breath fanning over her collarbone. Emma wanted nothing more than to take the day off and be with him but she couldn't leave her father to work the whole day without help.

She reached over to the bedside table to get her phone. She text her father, saying she'd be a little late and she'd explain once she got to the station. Then she text her mother asking her to come over, but drop Neal at daycare first.

Not 20 minutes later was her mother knocking gently on the front door before using her spare key to enter. Emma heard her footsteps come up the stairs and smiled apologetically when she popped her head around the bedroom door.

"Hey!" Mary Margaret grinned at Emma, then took in the sight of Killian draped across her and her smile faltered. "Sick?" she guessed.

Emma nodded sadly, glancing down and raking her fingers through his hair once more.

"I stopped at the store on my way over and picked up a few things. I'll go wait downstairs for you both." she nodded before closing the door shut behind her.

"Killian." Emma whispered again, her lips grazing his forehead. He groaned in response and Emma had to bite her lip to fight back a giggle at his sleepy frown.

"I've got to go to work, but I'll be back later." she said apologetically and felt his arms instinctively hug her tighter. "My mom is here to help make sure you take the medicine we've got." she held him a few moments more.

"I don't need medicine, Swan. I was a Pirate Captain for centuries and whenever I got sick, I just dealt with it." he said gruffly against her shoulder.

Her chest ached at the thought of a sick Killian on his ship without painkillers for a migraine, or something to help him sleep because she knows that he suffers from vivid nightmares that leave him talking in his sleep about a time she knows he wishes he could forget. A pang of pain hit her just then, as she can only imagine how many restless nights he's had to endure alone.

Chicken Pox forgotten, she tilted his head up and waited for him to open his eyes. When he did, she found the dark circles under them and his nose was stuffy too. "That's the point. You don't have to just 'deal with it' anymore. Medicine helps." she tried to persuade him. Something flickered in his eyes that said he'd need more convincing.

"I take it when I'm sick and it makes me better. Henry takes it and it helps him get better." she tried once more and knew she'd won when he sighed and nodded just once.

"Alright, Swan. I'll take your medicine." he said defeatedly.

Emma giggled at that, shaking her head. "You're always so damn stubborn."

He raised a brow at her and his face was a look of disbelief. She grinned as she saw her pirate shining through the sick boyfriend. "Look who's talking, Love." he scoffed and winked.

She pressed her lips to his and kissed him slowly, smiling when he moaned quietly. She pulled back as he chased her lips and rest her forehead on his. "I need to go and get ready for work. I'm already running late. Can you go downstairs and I'll be down in a minute?" she asked.

"Aye, Love." he scrambled out of bed, threw his bathrobe on over his pyjamas, slid his slippers on and sauntered out of the room.

Emma got ready in record time and made her way down the stairs. She found her mother in the kitchen. Emma squeezed her mothers hand, "Thanks so much for doing this. If I could I'd be here but Dad needs me at the station." she said apologetically.

"Don't worry, Emma. He's in good hands with me." Mary Margaret tried to reassure her.

Emma's smile faltered slightly but her mother knew exactly what she was thinking before she could say it. "I've got it covered." she said matter-of-factly before turning her attention to the pot on the stove.

Emma glanced to where her mother's bag was left on the dining table and found her bow and arrows slung across the back of one of the chairs. 'Just in case of an emergency.' she reminded herself.

She grinned and ran around the kitchen island to grab Mary Margaret in a tight hug from behind. "Thank you. Love you. See you later." she pressed a kiss to her cheek before going over to the couch where Killian was looking very sorry for himself. She knelt down beside him and took his hand in hers for a moment "I'll be back later." she promised, giving his hand a quick squeeze before leaning in to kiss him quickly. His eyes slipped shut as she pulled back and she couldn't stop the small smile that twitched on her lips as his little content sigh escaped his lips.

She turned around at the front door, still reluctant to leave. She glanced back once more to find Mary Margaret unfolding a thick patterned blanket and draping it over Killian's sleeping form. Her heart clenched at the sight as her mother brushed his hair from his forehead and smiled warmly at him.

Emma closed the door behind her and knew that he wouldn't be safer with anyone else - besides herself of course - and with that little moment of her mother putting the blanket over Killian replaying in her mind, she was ready to start this day so she could get back home quickly and be there for her pirate herself.

Mary Margaret turned the stove off and left the lid on the pot filled with her secret recipe soup. She had the TV on low in case Killian woke and left the remote by his head, should he want to change the channel.

Emma had of course given her the grand tour of the place but there was something about walking around by herself, taking the time to see the little things that made this house a home. School pictures of Henry framed on the mantlepiece making her heart swell with pride. Seeing the various family photos of them all scattered around the room and down the hallways gave her warm fuzzy feelings. She stopped at one which made a grin split on her face. It was of David and herself holding Neal in Granny's, gazing at each other the way they usually do, as if there were no one else in the room but them. The one next to it was Henry and Roland sitting either side Neal in his bouncy chair, both boys looking absolutely besotted with the little prince. The one beside that was one of Ruby, Emma, Regina, Belle and herself on a - what was it Ruby had insisted they all go on? - a girl's night out?

Mary Margaret laughed quietly at the memory of that evening. The frame beside that was one that made her choke up just a little. It was of David and Emma hugging and laughing. She remembers the exact day and the exact moment this was taken, as if it were yesterday and not 8 months ago during the Miner's Day celebrations.

She made her way up to the bedrooms, making each of the beds. Tidying Henry's video games and books into alphabetical order on the shelves. She grabbed his laundry basket and left it outside the door as she went into Emma and Killian's room to make their bed properly, unable to help her maternal instincts. She also hung Killian's leather jacket in the wardrobe right next to Emma's pink dress, the same one that she wore on her first date with the pirate. 'Oh, how far you've come Emma.' Mary Margaret thought to herself, smiling at her daughter's happiness.

As she turned to grab their laundry basket and leave, her eyes landed on a frame that was sitting right on Emma's desk. She walked over hesitantly to inspect it and her eyes filled with unshed tears as she saw the photograph that was in the frame which had 'My Best Friend' engraved on it along the bottom. It was a picture of herself and Emma, not long after Emma had first arrived in Storybrooke. Her fingers shook slightly as she lifted the frame to get a better look. It was taken outside the bakery - selfie style- as they leant on the bonnet of Emma's yellow bug. Overcome with conflicting emotion, she held the frame to her chest and let a tear fall.

She really did miss the friendship they had before the curse had broken and successfully knocked down the wall between friends and mother/daughter. The memories she has of Emma showing up and asking if the spare room was still available, the ease of having breakfast together or watching TV together in the evenings after work, she'll cherish forever.

As she brought both laundry baskets down the stairs and into the washing machine, she decided to go check on Killian.

Her lips twitched into a smile as she heard his light snores before she even rounded the couch.

Her phone buzzed then and she wasn't the least surprised to find Emma had text.

'How is he?' it read, with a worried emoji added at the end. As if Mary Margaret couldn't sense her stress from being away from him already.

Instead of typing back a message that Emma could clearly read and overthink anything, she decided to take a photo as proof that the pirate was still asleep.

She sent the picture and went to her bag to fetch her book that she was half-way through reading.

A few moments later, Emma sent one of David snoozing in his Deputy's chair and Mary Margaret stifled a laugh behind her hand. 'We sure know how to choose them.' she typed out, adding a winking face emoji before sending it.

Killian began to stir and she heard him mumbling against the couch cushion. "Liam. No, Liam please come back to me?" his voice was so small and pained, Mary Margaret's heart broke for him. He was stirring so restlessly that she one minute he was on the couch, and the next - literally in the blink of an eye - he was falling off the sofa and onto the hardwood floor.

"Oomph." he grunted as he hit the floor and startled himself awake.

"Killian, are you alright?" Mary Margaret was at his side in an instant, helping him up and back onto the couch.

He rubbed his eyes and sat on the edge with his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees as he took some deep breaths.

She sat beside him and rubbed her hand up and down his back soothingly. "It's alright, it was just a bad dream."

He huffed a little self-deprecating laugh before he coughed through his dry throat.

"One moment." Mary Margaret said placing pillows behind his back and hurrying to the kitchen.

She heat up the soup and put some into a bowl, poured a glass of water and popped two strong painkillers into the palm of her hand before going back to sit beside him.

Killian sat stiffly on the couch, scratching behind his ear which she and David have come to realise that it's a nervous tick of his. "I'm sorry for all of this hassle and I appreciate all you've done, but you can go now. I feel much better." he tried to fake a smile but his eyes gave him away.

"Sorry, Captain. But I'm under strict orders to stay here until Emma comes back later." she smiled knowingly. "Now take these two - for the flu - with water and have the soup to help fill you up. Did you want a bread roll with it?" she asked politely.

"Just who's orders are you under, may I ask?" he asked exasperatedly.

"The sheriff of course." she laughed and Killian shook his head at Emma's arrangement. He wasn't mad at her, how could he be?

He chuckled lightly to himself, accepting the fact that Mary Margaret will be here until Emma gets back. "Aye, please. Some bread with this would fill me up." he took the painkillers before balancing the bowl on his knees, and sipping a spoonful of the soup. The fierce heat of the peppers she used nearly blowing his senses wide open. A thin layer of sweat started to build on his forehead by the time Mary Margaret returned, he'd eaten half of the soup and was red in the face.

"I take it you liked it then?" she asked laughing.

He nodded unable to find his voice without the white hot heat drowning his throat in flames.

She placed the empty bowl on the coffee table and wrapped the blanket more securely around his shoulders.

"I'll get you a glass of milk. It helps with the burn more than water does." she said pouring him a glass of milk and placing it on the coffee table before him.

She reached for the TV remote also and placed that on the armrest beside him.

"I'm going to go and hang the washing out, I'll just be a few minutes." she smiled down at him before disappearing.

Sure to her word 10 minutes later she was sitting next to him on the couch with a book in hand, her glasses on the edge of her nose as she picked up where she left off.

Killian was tucked into the corner of the couch, his attention no longer on the show on TV but instead on the petite brunette with the pixie-cut, who he is pretty sure one of the most badass women he'd ever encountered in all his 300 years.

He remembered back to when he first met them, right before he and Emma climbed the beanstalk. Snow White lived up to her reputation as both Princess AND Bandit. The posture of her and the way she spoke proved she was from a royal bloodline, yet the spark in her eyes showed her fierce protective side to which he found himself not wanting to question. He assumed she gathered that thick skin during her time gone rogue, when the evil queen was on the hunt for her.

Killian's thoughts then led onto their adventure in Neverland, how she was so afraid to admit her darkest secret in the echo cave for fear she hurt either Emma or David, and yet she found the courage within her to admit she wanted another child. He knows that mustn't have been easy, especially because he knows what it's like when Emma starts to pull away from you after finally taking a chance and letting you in.

Lost in thought, he didn't even notice when she caught him staring just past her. She raised a brow and took her glasses off, before setting the book down on the armrest.

Mary Margaret cleared her throat and that seemed to get his attention.

Killian shook out of his trance and felt his cheeks heat up again.

She saw the tips of his ears turn pink and tilted her head in curiosity. "What's on your mind, Hook?" she asked.

Killian's jaw clenched at the question as fuzzy memories of his mother popped into his head then. He closed his eyes and sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "I was just thinking about… my Mother."

Mary Margaret nodded with understanding in her eyes. Sensing his reluctance to share much more about her, she decided maybe if she went first than maybe he'd open up a little more. "I lost my mother when I was young too. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever known. The most kind and caring soul. I still miss her just as much now as I did the day I lost her." she admitted quietly.

Killian nodded in understanding, dropping his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry for your loss. I heard nothing but wonderful things about Queen Eva. She was truly a great ruler." he said honestly and glanced up to find her tear-filled eyes staring back at him, grateful for his kind words.

"My mother, she was so strong. She had light brown hair, curly like Liam's." he laughed lightly to himself, distracted by the memory. "She had these blue eyes that when you looked into them, you just felt safe. She would sing Liam and I to sleep every night. She'd create stories for us, where we'd imagine ourselves as her Princes and she was the Queen. I was very little still but Liam used to tell me about her all the time when we were growing up." his voice got sad and he realised just how much he'd shared about his mother with Mary Margaret. He didn't even think Emma knew this much, to which he made a mental note to fix later. He was ready to give this part of his broken soul to Emma, knowing whole-heartedly that she'd fix it, just like she had with the rest of him.

Mary Margaret put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "If it helps, I know for certain that she'd be beyond proud of you, Hoo-Killian." she corrected herself quickly, smiling apologetically for the slip.

Killian reached to scratch behind his ear again, "I'm not so sure about that." he huffed a nervous laugh. "I think she'd be mortified to know one of her sons, the better one became Captain of a naval ship and lost his life on a mission, whilst the other lost himself in the bottom of a bottle and became a pirate." he spat the words causing Mary Margaret to wince.

"Well, that's not how I see it." she said quietly waiting for him to look up. When he did, she was genuinely shocked to find that she could see all 300 years of pain and loneliness in his eyes. She sat closer to him on the couch and rubbed her hand up and down his back slowly, soothingly again as she chose her words carefully, not wanting to hit a nerve and ruin this progress they've made this evening. "I see it as a young man who suffered the loss of his mother, one of the most fundamental parts of growing up, having a caregiver to comfort you when sad or sick, to confide in when worried, to simply just love you…" she waited until his eyes reached hers and she found he was okay with her continuing. "I see it as a young man who was abandoned by a father figure, feeling the loss of yet another parent at such a delicate age. The damage from those factors alone was terribly unfair on you, Killian. Add onto that the fact your brother stepped up to raise you, to which he did a marvellous job. You both joined the navy despite your difficult upbringing. You did your mother proud. You became Princes of the High Seas, the Captain and his Lieutenant of The Jewel of the Realm. How could she not be anything but proud? Yes, you lost the one person who means more to you than words can even comprehend, and yes you suffered heartache of your first love after that too. You made some bad decisions, yes. But you've changed from the fearsome Captain Hook, Killian. Whether you like it or not, you're a hero. You've let go of your lust for revenge and chosen love and family and light instead. You've taken that first step to become a better man and I think personally, that you've more than honoured both your mother and Liam by simply choosing to be a better man." she smiled maternally at him and wiped away his stray tear from his cheek. "You're a good man, Killian." she looked into his eyes as she said it, urging him to believe her.

The emotions Killian felt in that moment, hearing Mary Margaret say all of these things he's dreamed his mother of saying to him was overwhelming. If he had just one more chance to talk to her, he'd thank her for instilling in him the concept of Good Form because even though he was a pirate, he always believed in Good Form. A small part of him saying that he wasn't totally lost to the darkness if he held onto this one small glimmer of light from her.

"Thank you, truly." he managed to choke out. "You've no idea how long I've waited for someone to say those words." his voice shook and he covered his face with his hand to hide his tears.

Mary Margaret felt for him, she really did. She knew what it felt like to lose both parents and want nothing more than to hear their voice again, to hear them say just one more time that they're proud of you and the person you've become. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and hugged him against her side. "Your mother and brother may not be here, and I know David and I can't replace them but hopefully our opinion matters to you too?" she asked waiting for him to look a there again.

Killian dried his eyes and looked at her, "It means more than you'll ever comprehend. I want nothing more than to make Emma happy, but I know I can't truly do that if she doesn't feel that you both approve of me." he admits quietly. A few moments pass and he realises how that sounded, "I'm not asking for her hand, not yet anyways, but I just… I want her to be happy." he sighs and rubs his hand over his face, feeling he's made a fool of himself.

Mary Margaret laughs and it sounds like a melody his mother would have sang to him before he'd fall asleep as a child. "David may put up a good front, but I think we both know who gets the last say when it comes to Emma." she winked and Killian blushed involuntarily. He never doubted that she was really the one he had to win over in order to pursue his quest to win Emma's heart.

"And for the record, we both agree." she grinned at his worried expression. "You're family now, Killian." she shrugged and he exhaled a sigh of relief.

Just then Emma clambered in the door, hopping on the spot to take her boots off and sighing loudly when she successfully pulled both off and left them on the shoe rack by the door.

Mary Margaret came to grab Emma in a tight embrace, cherishing the fact her arms hugged her back just as tightly. She heard the take-out bag from Granny's that Emma had just been holding, land on the floor and struggled to contain the sob she felt building as Emma hid her face in the crook of her neck, like a tired child would. She remembered back in that moment to hugging her own mother this way and thanked the heavens that she had these moments with Emma.

She pulled back and took Emma's face between her hands, leaning up to press a kiss to her forehead before reaching down to pick up the take-out bag, and looping her arm with Emma's to lead her over to where Killian was still on the couch.

"I'll go heat this up and then show myself out." Mary Margaret whispered to them as she watched Emma snuggle into Killian's side.  
"If you wait, I'll drive you back to the loft." Emma offered, her tone saying she wasn't taking 'no' for an answer either way.

"Wait!" she heard Killian say and was surprised to find him standing right behind her when she turned around. He took her hand and squeezed gently, "Thank you. For taking care of me like my mother would have. Thank you for listening to me too." his eyes were nothing but sincere and Mary Margaret could help but reach up to press a kiss to his forehead like she just had Emma's.

He caught her off guard by hugging her, but she accepted it willingly.

Emma sat on the couch, her tired eyes wide with intrigue as she wondered what on earth had happen today whilst she was away. She didn't miss the way a silent tear fell down Mary Margaret's face as Killian pulled back and saw her to the door. Instead of intruding on the moment, she walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of water and found the photo frame of herself and Mary Margaret, the picture taken back when she'd first arrived in Storybrooke. She smiled to herself at how much has changed since then, before she waved her hand over it, placed the copy behind her back and downing the glass of water.

Killian held the door open but was scratching behind his ear as Mary Margaret turned to leave. "She'd be proud of you too." he said quickly, catching her off guard again. She spun on her heel and looked at him with a question in her eyes. "Your mother, and your father for that matter, they'd both be proud of you." he said with a warm genuine smile.

"Thank you." Mary Margaret struggled to get the words out, the emotion forming a lump in her throat. "I'll come by and check in on you in a couple of days." she added before turning and making her way home.

Emma kissed Killian's cheek, promising not to be too long before she drove her mother home. She didn't miss the happy glint in his eye when she left and thought she'd question her mother.  
"So, how did it go?" she asked, trying not to sound like she was overly interested.

"It was… healing." Mary Margaret smiled to herself out as she stared out the window.

Emma's face grew confused at her choice of word. "Healing?" she asked.

"It seems the good ol' Captain Hook and I have some things in common, and helped put some mutual fears to rest." she elaborated, but only just.

This left Emma completely confused and as she pulled up outside the loft, she turned to her mother. "Is he alright?" she asked, the worry in her voice evident.

Mary Margaret reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly. "I have a feeling he'll tell you all about it when you get back." she encouraged, the hope in her voice sending a familiar warm fuzzy feeling to Emma's toes.

As her mother turned to get out of the car, Emma tugged on her arm gently. "I have something for you." she bit her lip, nerves suddenly taking over.

Mary Margaret sat back down and faced her with a question in her eyes.  
Emma revealed the photo frame and the nerves dissipated from her instantly when she saw her mother's face light up. "This is your copy and I have mine." she said with a shy smile.

Mary Margaret's heart felt as though it would burst because she knew how much of a big deal this was. Emma leant across and hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you for being there today." she whispered, with a lump forming in her throat at just how grateful she was.

"Anytime, Emma. Always." Mary Margaret promised before she exited the car, grinning like a mad woman.

Emma waited until she went up the stairs before she head for home. Her home. The loft had been a home for her once, but she realised something far later than she should have. That wherever Killian was, was home because home wasn't somewhere, some place or something. It was someone. It was him.

Once she reached the house once again, she found her pirate sprawled along the couch with a content expression on his face. The frown had disappeared and instead a sense of calm as she watched him sleep. She took his empty plate to the sink and ate her grilled cheese quickly before sliding under the blanket and wrapping his arm around her.

"You're back." he smiled against her neck.

She felt his fingers interlace with hers over her stomach as he hugged her closer and the gentle lingering press of his lips to her hair.

She smiled, "I'm home." she breathed on a content sigh and let her eyes slip closed.


End file.
